


Lawyer Up, Officer

by superblooper



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Attorney Crock, F/M, Mild Language, Officer Grayson, including: an amicable break up and top 40 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblooper/pseuds/superblooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure when he signed his soul over to a blonde in a suit jacket, but the contract is binding and unbreakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyer Up, Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aFigureOfSpeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFigureOfSpeech/gifts).



> My darling comrade in arms, who never ceases to delight me with her words and ideas.
> 
> May I present my premiere fic, a story about a rookie cop and a lawyer with a chip in her shoulder.

"I'm due back in the courtroom in five minutes, Officer," Artemis frowned down at the proffered coffee, but she accepted it, which Dick took as good sign. She even sipped at it, eyes widening as the two-sugars and an extra shot of latte hit her tongue. So what if he asked the barista what her beverage of choice was? It wasn't against the law. And he should know. He was the rookie on the force, but he'd enthusiastically learned the handbook backward (much to Zatanna's dismay).

Same with Artemis's background check (it was a misuse of his resources, but worth it). She was an attractive twenty seven year old with a juvenile record. But she was righting any wrongs with a vengence, taking on civil cases and defending single moms and scrawny teens. Fighting for the little guy. An idealist. And a _fiery_ one, at that.

He hadn't needed a background check to confirm that.

When he'd first met her, she was chasing down a would be purse thief in goddamn _heels_. By the time Dick got the man in 'cuffs, she'd left some stiletto-shapped bruises on the guy. And when Dick cautioned her against excessive force, she'd given him the sharpest, narrow-eyed smile in five states and said in a girly falsetto, "But officer, it was _self defense_!" And it held up in court, surprisingly. Guy got five years and assigned community service.

He'd been building up to take her out ever since.

"I'm just Dick, when I'm off duty," Dick said. He watched Artemis's reaction closely, because being called "Dick" in this day and age was a death sentence in the school yard. But she just shrugged, suit jacket crinkling slightly. "Well, crazy random happenstance, the barista gave me an extra latte," Dick was 98% sure that she hadn't watched Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog like him because she was busy having a life. "So, I thought I'd try my hand at wooing your affections."

"Mmm," Artemis blinked at him from behind the lip of her cup, probaby deciding on which "fight or flight" response she'd be following today.

"Because I'd really rather stay off your shit list," Dick explained quickly. She probably had no idea that she'd left such an impression on him. Or that he was plotting a romantic evening consisting of dinner and a hopefully mugger-free walk through the park (without the Wayne name, he was living the simple life).

"Well..." Artemis held her coffee tightly with two hands, looking down. He could sense the witty retort on her lips. Dick urged her on mentally. He could do banter. He could totally do banter. It was part of his boyish charm. "If you keep bringing coffee, I might consider it." Before he could start the internal celebrations, she smirked, "But if you continue following me to _my_ cafe, I'll get a restraining order on your certifiably perfect ass." The look she sent him was heated, but definitely _scary_. Bruce level scary. He had to stop himself from shivering. "You're not as subtle as you think you are, _Dick_."

She patted his cheek, before sweeping off, taking her manilla folder and the coffee with her.

Dick stared. Then he took off his cap, so he could rake his fingers through his shaggy hair with a gusty sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Boyscout," a fond voice said behind him. Dick turned.

"Babs?!"

"Very astute." She hugged him, before falling back on her heels, measuring him up. There must've been something in his expression because her amused smirk softened. "Don't worry. I know Artemis from our Alpha Beta days." Her eyes gleamed as she took his hand, leading him toward the exit. "She's abrasive when she flirts." He wondered if Babs knew from firsthand experience.

Feeling flustered, he followed her out into the parking lot.

"I'm only telling you this because you owe me lunch and I _hate_ it when you get mopey," Babs said mildly. Dick knew better. She and Dick had probably the most amicable post breakup phase in the history of the world. Case and point: they still had lunch dates. Which was weird, yeah, but it worked for them.

"I wouldn't get mopey," he denied instantly. Because now that he thought about it, he most definitely would've been sulking through their gyros. "She's just... she's just one of a kind, y'know?" He backtracked because that sounded way too intense for an innocent little crush. "Real worldly and unique. Like I wanna question her about her life because it's so rich."

Babs rolled her eyes as she started her sunny yellow Corvette. They all knew who Bruce loved best with Dick out of the nest. Dick slid into the passengers seat. Then Barbara said offhandedly, "Richard Grayson, you _know_ I'm allergic to bullshit."

Dick clicked his seatbelt then slumped in his seat. "It's just a crush," he mumbled.

Babs smiled, probably more out of indulgence than anything, and turned up the radio. _Bombshell Blonde_ blared from the speakers.

Dick groaned into his hands.


End file.
